


Colour

by Personal_Helicon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot, Supercat if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personal_Helicon/pseuds/Personal_Helicon
Summary: Kiera Danvers always wears colour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot I came up with. Its also my first Fanfic so be kind, hope you enjoy it!

Kiera Danvers always wears colour. 

Bright, eye watering, pastel abominations that made Cat want to bleach her eyes with each new polyester cotton blend that comes through her office doors. Most of these inventive colours are embodied by cardigans that Cat was sure even the 50s would have rejected. That said it was comforting, even during her most trying hangover, to be able to look up and know that she'll instantly find Kiera even in a crowded room by looking for her outfit(not that she would ever encourage _Klara_  by telling her this). 

Cat had spent many late nights at Catco. reflecting over how Kiera's fashion sense was eerily similar to that of a toddler. With her enthusiasm for life and eating habits she sure could pass for one. The next day Cat would opt to send _Karla_  on a fruitless search for a made up health juice because, though Kiera hadn't been there to see the gentle smile that crossed Cat's face, she still needed to make sure no one thought Cat Grant was going soft. 

Another reason why Cat abhorred those cardigan's was because Kiera  _never_ took them off. _Never_. She was inclined to believe her young assistant did it to spite her but, try as she might, she couldn't imagine how the naïve girl might have known that Cat liked to watch her impressive biceps flex as she typed. Nevertheless she aspired to insult those infernal cardigans at every turn in the hopes that Kiera might finally get a clue. She never did. 

Supergirl, however, was a whole other story. Make no mistake, the colour scheme was less than appealling to Cat's well trained eye but, there was just something so larger-than-life about The Cape that left her a bit breathless(though that could probably be attributed to the stressful situations that often led to a visit from the Maid of Might herself). 

On the whole, there was something so exciting about not knowing what nauseating combination her poor missguided assistant would wear next. Hell, Cat's pretty sure that there's some kind of betting pool going on in the break room on how long it takes before she snaps at one of Kiera's quirky outfits again(Witt had earned $200, most recently, with a guess of 2 weeks). 

What was most admirable about Kiera's fashion sense, besides the fact that she dared to claim she even had one in the first place, was that it truly reflected the cheery, Sunny D personality underneath. Kiera was the type of person who voluteered at the homeless shelter on Christmas day, spent her summers reading to the elderly and cured illnesses in her spare time all the while being the sincerest individual she had ever come across. This earned those cardigans a grudging respect from Cat because despite their many, many faults they were an expression of Kiera's personality and it took a lot of balls to be who you really are in a world so full of fake people.

It still annoyed Cat though, that her assistant was a rainbow powered, unicorn wielding ray of sickly sweet joy even on her worst days. It annoyed her that no matter what impossible task or snarky barb she threw her way the girl always bounced back with a smile and a "yes, Ms. Grant!" It was frustrating to know that she could make grown men cry with her glare alone and yet, was left stumped by a cardigan hobbit with poor choice in men. In her more truthful moments she could admit that she was jealous, though of what exactly she refused to acknowledge.

It was safe to say that this small town girl with a heart of gold flumoxed Cat Grant, Queen of All Media and that was no easy feat. Kiera was a star that burned enigmatically but ever present in Cat's daily life. 

Kiera Danvers always wore colour.

And that is what shocked Cat the most, she can admit, when she first saw the Kryptonian being layed to rest. So still and quiet. So stiff and bereft of the life she was once full to the brim with. Her pale skin, her peaceful expression cut Cat to the bone as she gazed upon her fallen hero but the most gut wrenching of all was the plain, black dress her savior wore. There were no frills, no polka dots, no stripes or lace, no patterns, no personality, just an average, uninspiring, black dress. A single tear leaked out from underneath Cat Grant's sunglasses and rolled down her cheek as she came to the sickening realisation:

Kara Danvers would never wear colour again.


End file.
